


Domesticity

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Rhys (Borderlands), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domesticity, Family Fluff, General au, M/M, Omega Jack, Omegaverse, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Jack has a video-meeting from Helios with some bio-engineers down on Pandora. It gets cut short as his 2yr old wanders in.This was part of a request on tumblr :)Request prompt:omega!jack in a meeting and alpha!rhys taking care of the kids but they end up running to their mom?? dad?? SLSLALS





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Request for anon, _super_ short, but hey, it's something new, right? :) Not _super_ focused on Jack being an omega, but I hope it still works.

“And just what kind of ‘ _side effects_ ’,” Jack sarcastically voiced into the video call, “are so bad that we can’t even get the damn thing off the ground?”

“Sir there’s been… well--”

“Nah, shut up, I wanna hear from _him_ ,” the omega CEO said as he pointed to the camera, the room of people in the meeting looking wide-eyed at one another in worry. “Yeah, you- the idiot who looks like he got electrocuted. Come on now, hurry up.”

A man with wild, whispy blond hair had indicated himself uncertainly with a finger, but it was obvious to the others in the room that he was who the CEO had _meant_. The man he’d been pointing to must’ve had some close encounters with the fences penning everything in.

Jack rolled his eyes as the man spoke up to confirm he meant himself. Geez, what kind of idiots was he paying down there anyways? “Come _on_ dumb-dumb. We don’t got all day!”

“AH! Yes sir! Ah… um, well, the thing about the side effects--”

Jack leaned his chin in his palm, _knowing_ he was saving time by having this call on video _instead_ of going down to Pandora himself, but their slowness and easily-startled looks were starting to grate. Yeah yeah, he got that they weren’t graced by his presence often, but _this_ kind of starstruck fear was inefficient and getting him nowhere.

“-and the depth of the rash itself is very--”

“Yeah yeah, frickin’ deformations. I know all about ‘em. What _else_ is the problem?”

“Well sir, there’s also the issue of protein _injections,_ and….”

Jack glanced to his home-office’s door opening with gentle force. An imperceptible smirk tilted one corner of his lips as he saw his firstborn toddle in. Rhys must have his hands full with their second. It made the omega CEO amused.

“So find another way to test it,” Jack spoke over the man as the team assembled looked worriedly at one another. 

“Sir, we’re kind of running out of _specimens…”_

Jack didn’t care about that, though. His eyes were tracking the progress of his daughter as she was making for the model of Helios he kept in the office. She _loved_ the damn thing. Was gonna be the next ruler of Hyperion for sure if that was any indication.

“Sir?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Why do I even bother _paying_ you morons if you want me to find the solution to your problems _myself_?” He was met with more grovelling and excuses, not for the first time wondering if he’d be met with half as many headaches on the daily had he been an alpha. The long-annoying thought brought a growl from his throat that he suppressed as he didn’t want to alarm the tiny form approaching the model of Helios with wide, excited eyes.

The smile that graced his face as he watched his daughter made someone on the other end of the video call faint. He turned a frown on them for taking his attention away from the two year old, and sighed.

Looked like he’d need to make a trip down to Pandora to put the fear of _him_ back into them if things didn’t pick up next quarter.

“Look, I’ll tell you what I want, you’ll do it, and you get to keep all your blood inside your body. Pretty fair deal, right?” the omega CEO sneered as more than a few faces blanched and stuttered excuses he didn’t pay any attention to were spoken into the video uplink.

Jack looked up as Rhys stuck his head in the door, the young alpha clearly looking for their firstborn and visibly relieved that he’d found her. Their eyes met, and Rhys offered the older man a sheepish grin for interrupting his meeting, silently moving to fetch their daughter even as he had their other one on his hip.

Jack’s grin was genuine as he could clearly see Rhys had a tantrum on his hands if he removed their toddler from the scale model, and the omega CEO gave a little amused huff, way overdue for ending this call.

“Listen up because I’m only going to say this once: I want those skags weaponized, and I want it done by next quarter. Up the breeding plans if you have to, and-- I can’t believe I have to even say this to you morons- wear some damn biohazard suits to keep this shit contained! I will _not_ have another failure on my hands just because you idiots can’t keep yourselves and the prototypes _alive_. Now get your overpaid asses on it or I’ll start drawing for specimens among your overblown staff!”

Wide eyes and gasps were the last things Jack saw before he ended the call, turning in his chair with a grin towards his mate and their willful child. The omega leaned forward in his chair to scoop up the two year old before she could bring the model tumbling down, and Rhys sighed with a smile as he looked at Jack.

“Sorry about that,” the young alpha laughed. “I was cleaning up the mess this one made with her carrots,” he said, indicating the baby held aloft his hip, “and _that_ little troublemaker got away from me.”

“Can’t keep Helios from this one,” Jack said with a laugh, kissing a chubby little cheek as the toddler wiggled in trying to get back to the model. He looked back up at the younger man. “I’m gonna have to go down there at some point and show those idiots what’s what.”

“It’s so hard to be king,” Rhys teased, leaning down to kiss the omega CEO as he cradled their baby’s head. “Now come help me put these two down for a nap or they’ll be cranky later.”

Jack waggled his brows at the younger man with a grin. “And then? How about something for daddy?” 

“To keep _you_ from being cranky?” Rhys laughed as he hefted the baby to his other hip. “I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“You little shit,” the omega CEO laughed, grinning. He stood up, taking their squirming child with him, to press another kiss to the young alpha’s lips. “Maybe if you’re _really_ nice, kitten, I’ll let you get a quick knot in, mm?”

Rhys shook his head with a laugh, dramatically covering the ears of the baby in his arms. “Not in front of the kids.”

“Oh please, they don’t understand yet. And my little pumpkin here is more interested in Helios than anything we’re saying,” Jack said with a laugh, finally letting the toddler free to make her break for the scale model.

“If she breaks that again, you can’t get mad.”

“Good thing you’ve got the solution to keep me happy right at the base of your dick,” Jack purred. “Gotta give the king what he wants, right?”

“I’m not calling you that anymore.”

“I bet I can make you, buttercup.”

Rhys’ cheeks heated as he tried to temper the smirk on his face, more interested in what the older man might have planned tonight than he wanted to admit, and decided to ignore the omega CEO in favor of coaxing their daughter from the scale model of Helios.

They ultimately had to remove the model from the post and allow it to be tucked in for a nap right next to their fussy toddler, the small child cuddling it as if it were her favorite new teddy bear. The baby easily went down for her nap with a single bottle, but Jack…

Well, there was more than one way to please the omega CEO, and luckily for the older man, Rhys was well-versed in keeping his mate in satisfied, knotted bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really do slice of life too much anymore so i hope this is okay :) Comments appreciated <3
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)
> 
> ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
